1. Field of Invention
This field of invention relates to automotive vehicles with pneumatic tires and specifically to underinflated (low) tires.
2. Prior Art
There is presently no method in common use which detects low tires except visual examination or testing the tire pressure with portable gauge or one fixed to the inflating valve. It is difficult to visually detect a low tire, particularly at night, during inclement weather or when the vehicle is in motion. Low tires increase fuel consumption, overheat, wear unevenly, and wear out prematurely.